


The dresser

by Little_Firestar84



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2 Finale, Romance, sort of episode tag, the dresser from IKEA is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever finished putting together that IKEA dresser?" a post 2.25 fic, featuring our favorite IKEA dresser. Because putting together a dresser is a boyfriend thing. And it looks like now Nick can -and want to-  do it. And he also wants to get the reward afterward too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dresser

**Author's Note:**

> A post finale fic. Because there will never be enough of that.

Just few hours earlier, as they had driven away after the failed attempt at a wedding of CeCe and Shivrang, Jess had told him that, even if she didn't know what was going on between them, what it was, she wanted to give it a chance. 

Just few weeks before, after their sad attempt at a date, Russel had asked them if they knew what they were getting themselves into, and they hadn’t been able to answer. They had written down their thoughts, but then they had just avoided talking about it. It was his fault, he guessed. He knew what he wanted, more or less, but he hadn't talked. Because he didn't know what Jess wanted, and not knowing it, he just couldn't act. Because what if he freaked her out because she thought it was too much and she wanted less? Or what if she misunderstood his words and she told him she wanted more than what he was offering her?

At the end, not knowing had been what had driven Jess away. They had tried to move forward, and instead, they had managed to take a million of steps back. And he couldn't have any of it any longer. He had felt her in his arms, experienced waking up cuddling together after a night of sweet, passionate lovemaking. He was a goner after that first kiss already, but checking that fateful morning her pulse had been his final undoing. They were imprinted... or at least he was.

Lazily and sloppily kissing, they entered the loft, but once crossed the door, Nick parted, his eyes darting in all possible directions in search of Bob.

"C'mon Nick, dad's probably hiding somewhere far, far from here from that hideous beast. Probably back in his own apartment, if I know him." 

Nick mentally agreed with Bob's decision. He would have done the same thing, had he been in the same situation. Bob was right, they were more similar than what they wanted to admit, but if Bob was right about that.... he could have been right about other things, too. Like the fact that he wasn't good enough for Jess. 

It wasn't like he didn't know it. She wasn't perfect, far from it, but Jess was.... she was Jess. Cartoon princess with multi-colored, romantic dresses, long curly hair, soft as silk, huge blue eyes, always singing with the cats and dogs and birds and always smiling and happy. Him? He was a borderline alcoholic with a bad hairstyle and terrible dark clothes. He didn't have a lot to offer-everything his dad had left him was debts he was working hard to repay in order to not give further problems to his mother and Jamie- but somehow, she still wanted him in her life. Even if she didn't know what it was. Even if she didn't know what he wanted- what they wanted. 

Well... he wasn't going to risk ruining it another time. It was time to be a man.

"So, Miller... aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked flirting, nibbling at the skin of his neck. 

"Did you ever finished putting together that dresser from the Ikea?" he suddenly asked. 

Jess froze, and parted, looking at him in silence, trying to understand what was his point. She had never allowed Nick to finish putting together that Ikea dresser, and after a couple of tries she had given up; she had decided to ask her dad or the next boyfriend to help her out, but it had never happened. Bod Day was never around, and it wasn't 't like she could ask him to come over from Portland just to assemble a piece of furniture from Ikea, and every relationship she had been, it had never been too serious... she knew she could have asked Sam when they had been dating again, but the only time the thought had crossed her mind she had shivered, feeling it was somehow wrong.

"What? No, why? Is it... a sexual thing? Because... I gotta be honest here, Nick. I'm kind of old fashioned when it comes to sex. I'm all about couches, beds... maybe the floor, the back of the car, or even the shower... but I'm not exactly into other pieces of furniture."

"No,no,no, no..." he quickly said, stopping her from going on with her line of thought. He didn't need that. He wanted to tell her something, and being aroused wasn't going to help his cause. He had to be serious about this. "Do you remember what I told you that Winston had told me when you told me that you wanted for me to build you the dresser?"

Jess looked at him, quizzically, trying to understand what was his point. Nick looked at her with a mix of expectation and... well, he looked like he knew what he was talking about and didn't understand why Jess had a problem with it.

"Could you rephrase it? Because I think you may have used a bit too much the verb tell and the pronouns..."

He looked at her like she was an idiot. Or maybe.... she didn't get his point. Maybe he really did have to man up and just tell her already.

"When you asked me to assemble the dresser, Winston told me that I was doing a mistake. Building dressers, it's... a fiancée thing. Because he happens to think that it may imply a desire to eventually share it . In the long run, of course... and maybe in another flat, one day."

"Oh.... so this isn't sexy talk, right?" she asked. She wasn't really looking at him, like she was thinking about what she wanted to say and what he meant by his words.

"Well, if you want, we could count this as foreplay if you are in shirtless workmen, but at the end of the day, this is just me. And I am just a boy, standing in front of a girl, asking her if he can grab his toolbox and build her a dresser."

"Are you quoting Notting Hill. Mr. Miller?" she asked him, giggling, her fists in the lapels of his jacket. He looked good with the suit. She really hoped that Schmidt was going to keep his word and allow Nick to keep it.

"IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE!" he defended himself, but then he shook his head andlowered his voice. "Uhm, anyway, what I was saying is....Jessica Day, will you allow me to build your dresser?"

She smiled at him, biting her lips with a malicious, sexy light in her huge blue eyes. "Yeah Miller. I think I want you to build me a dresser. Actually, you can build me as many pieces of furniture as you like. And I think I'll need a lot of them..." she answered, nuzzling his neck and pushing him in her room. 

The last coherent thought crossing Nick's mind was that he was going to finish assembling her dresser, eventually. Just not today.


End file.
